


Day 1: Tattoos and Piercings

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And that's a fact, Author Is Sleep Deprived, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi is in love, M/M, Oikawa has piercings and tattoos, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, and a little horny, im late, its finals week, iwaizumi loves oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Hajime is stunned and a little in love *coughandhornycough*
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Kudos: 69
Collections: IWAOI





	Day 1: Tattoos and Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> I.....I am so late to this thing

What absolutely no one expected, during the Tokyo 2021 Olympics, was to see Oikawa Tooru walking out onto the court with tattoos and piercings. Or, what looked to be the holes of the piercings cause Volleyball. To make matters worse, the idiot turned around and saw the camera that so happened to connect to the big screen and fucking winked.

Usually one Iwaizumi Hajime wouldn’t be bothered by something as small as that, but seeing Oikawa standing there with a sleeve tattoo and piercing holes on both of his ears and…. _Is that a fucking tongue piercing?_

Fuck…..that idiot was out to ruin him and it was fucking working. He wanted to watch Oikawa fall apart from the pleasures and depending on how recent they are, they’d be sensitive. Making Oikawa himself sensitive. He shook his head. He needed to concentrate because the team needed him to be in the right mind to defeat Oikawa and take home the gold.

The players lined up in their positions, Argentina gaining the first serve. Oikawa was the first to serve. He lined up for his jump serve and the whistle blew and the game began.

///

The final whistle blew as the ball landed on Japan’s side. After a rough 5 sets, Argentina would be the one to take home the gold medal. He made contact with Oikawa and saw the absolute sparkle in his eyes. The overhead lights of the stadium made his brown orbs look more beautiful than they already were. They shined like his fluffy, short hair. They were a pair and it made Oikawa look absolutely breath-taking. There was no one who had that same shade of brown on them and it made Oikawa more unique.

The trainer watched as Oikawa turned around, his eyes shinning as he made eye contact with him. Fuck, why was he so cute? It wasn’t fair and Hajime didn’t think he was going to survive. And he was right. He wasn’t going to survive if he didn’t catch them when Oikawa started running at him with all his might. He quickly tossed his clipboard to the side and braced himself for the six foot Setter.

They heard wolf whistles and cheering from all around them, but none of that matter when it was the two of them. They were in their own space. Ignoring others and focusing solely on the person in front of them. They stared at each other for a bit longer, finally connecting their lips to each other. They finally felt a piece. Their missing other half was finally in their reach. They broke apart and Hajime whispered into his ear. The Setter blushing madly and giggling. He went down from his Spiker’s arms and smiled, going back to his team.

Oh yes, he couldn’t wait to see all of Tooru’s piercings and tattoos in their full glory later.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me......it's literally finals week


End file.
